


[podfic] Pack up the moon and dismantle the sun

by reena_jenkins, tigriswolf



Category: Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief (2010), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Crack, Crossover, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Gen, Podfic, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"So, two pagan gods, two hunters, and a one-time lightning thief walk into a bar. [semi-crack]"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Pack up the moon and dismantle the sun

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pack up the moon and dismantle the sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/523947) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 



  
**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)**reena_jenkins**  
  
**Warnings:** alternate universe - canon, secret identity, family secrets, crack

 **Length:** 00:04:47  
  
**Download link:** You can download this podfic as an mp3 [**right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28SPN_PJ%29%20_pack%20up%20the%20moon%20and%20dismantle%20the%20sun_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/)**paraka** , for hosting me!)

 


End file.
